


Activated Complex

by RisqueSno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Condoms, F/M, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, modern day AU, snarriet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisqueSno/pseuds/RisqueSno
Summary: (Snarriet Modern AU) - Harriet Potter and Severus Snape, similar despite everything that wasn't. Normal is relative.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Never-ending Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536450) by [laventadorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laventadorn/pseuds/laventadorn). 



> Snarriet prompt from Laventadorn: a modern non-magic AU where Snape works at a shitty comprehensive, teaching chem, and Harriet (who still lives with the Dursleys) is always in and out of trouble.
> 
> (Originally Posted to Tumblr 6-27-15)

All year with this goddamn kid. As if his job wasn’t horrendous enough, babysitting hormonal monsters that couldn’t give less of a damn what he was saying at the front of the class, Miss Potter shoved her way into his existence and refused to leave. He’d tried being nasty to her, but she gave it right back and refused to budge.  
  
It had gotten…out of hand. Harriet had that kind of impact. It was the old cliche of sulking and insults, then fucking a sixteen year-old student in the backseat of a ‘99 Ford Fiesta.  
  
Severus wasn’t a nice person, an enthusiastic teacher, nor a fit mentor of youth. Harriet wanted to fix a broken man and he had nothing to offer her in turn. There were a lot of times recently, too many, where he wished he did.  
  
But wishing was a nonsense concept. Severus learned that lesson at the same tender age Harriet most likely had.

* * *

  
It was nearly midnight when she showed up at his flat, soaked from the rain in ragged green pajama pants and a hooded sweatshirt. Black eye and split lip from that morning’s fight with the Clarke girl. Harriet was defending someone, of course, and took it to blows. Always the foolhardy hero.  
  
“I fucking hate those arseholes and I hope they choke on a parade of dicks,” she said in lieu of a greeting, brushing past him and heading towards the bedroom, stripping her damp sweatshirt off as she went.  
  
“You can’t stay here,” Severus stated futilely, trailing her into the tiny bedroom where she had tossed everything but her bleach stained blue underwear at the overflowing hamper. Mixing her laundry with his, Jesus…  
  
“Petunia had the fucking NERVE to say those things to me,” Harriet was still ranting, heading towards the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.”  
  
Severus busied himself with scrounging around his tiny kitchen for something edible, worried by how much of Harriet’s ribs he could see. He ended up with oatmeal and tea, which was what he had given her the previous times she had “dropped in”, so she was probably expecting it.  
  
He was pouring the tea when she wandered in, wearing one of his black long sleeve shirts and patting her thick hair with the scratchy beige towel. She took a seat and tucked into the oatmeal.  
  
“I hope the fight with Clarke was worth the punishment,” Severus asked, pouring his own cup.  
  
“Of course it was,” responded Harriet. “She’s atrocious to everyone, I was doing what was right.”  
  
“What’s 'right’ was not instigating a physical altercation and saving everyone the headache of paperwork.”  
  
“Tomato, tomahto.”  
  
There were so many things he should have been saying, he knew. But they were left untouched and instead the room filled with heavy silence, the hum of the air conditioning and the clink of spoon on cheap ceramic.  
  
Ten minutes later, Severus was dismayed to discover she’d put her toothbrush in the cup with his and he stumbled over her trainers that she left in the middle of the floor.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were both very quiet in bed and he supposed it was not surprising given their respective upbringings. The closest she came to being loud was as he ate her out, her hands clutching at his head which, because of the oiliness, made him a little self-conscious. She didn’t seem to care and came with a series of hushed moans that sent any blood that wasn’t already at his cock straight to the vicinity.  
  
They barely stopped snogging long enough for him to get a condom from the drawer and even then bold Harriet’s hand was brushing his shaft with her fingertips and her lips were resting on his bony shoulder.  
  
Once he was sliding into her, he forced everything that wasn’t the moment out of his mind and focused on her warmth and friction. The roll of her hips, soft breasts his long fingers caressed and pinched, the squeak of the bed when she met his thrusts. Connection with another body, in a universe of threadbare sheets and muffled television through the thin wall.  
  
They both sat in silence after all was said and done, Severus taking slow drags of his cigarette and Harriet watching the smoke curling up to the water stained ceiling. She’d put his shirt back on and, though Severus felt like a bloody fucking trash heap, she seemed more relaxed than he’d seen her all year. That didn’t halt his indiscretions from slow burning a hole in his gut, but he didn’t stop her when she pressed beside him with her head on his chest and her hand on the sallow skin stretched over his ribs. Fingers calloused from endless chores, scuffles, and football.  
  
“I’m quitting at the end of summer term,” Severus finally said, flicking his ash into the cheap plastic ashtray that still held the chewed gum she’d put there the other day. “I’m filling a position at a pharmaceutical lab that shouldn’t be terribly distasteful to endure daily.”  
  
“I don’t understand how you’ve stayed as long as you have, frankly. You detest teaching.”  
  
Severus sighed. “I really do.”  
  
“I can’t stand it at the Dursley’s anymore. It’s got worse since Dudley’s away at Smeltings, Petunia doesn’t have him as a distraction.”  
  
“Wretched fucks. You need to get out of that suburban pit.”  
  
“S'not like I can just leave,” Harriet said, her hand drifting idly along his abdomen. “Can’t do anything without money, which is why they won’t let me get a job.”  
  
Without hesitating, Severus stubbed his cigarette out and picked his wallet off of the bedside table.  
  
“Fuck, Severus you don"t-”  
  
“No, none of that,” he interrupted, handing her most of what was left after he’d paid his rent that month. “It’s enough to get you out of there and past a first paycheck.”  
  
“Oh my God…” Harriet was just staring at the different numbers, a grin breaking her over her face. “Holy shit, thank you-”  
  
“Stop,” Severus insisted, tired and in no way wanting to continue the conversation. “Just don’t fuck it up, alright? We’ll call it even.”  
  
“Agreed,” she responded, tossing the notes aside and embracing him. Severus awkwardly patted her messy hair, accepting her kisses and just thankful she didn’t get all teary.  
  
Harriet was tough. Stubborn, foolhardy, obstinate, yes. But she could handle this and Severus wasn’t worried.  
  
“Also,” he informed her, as her hand began moving south, “You failed yesterday’s exam. Miserably.”  
  
“And what can I do to remedy that, Professor,” she laughed, her fingers wrapping around his cock.  
  
“Study.”  
  
Harriet laughed for a good minute before straddling him. And she spent the night. Of course.


End file.
